


Playing on Sundermount

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Grey Warden Stamina, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders finally declares him fit after the wounds he received from the Arishok, Hawke marches Anders, Fenris and Varric up the mountain for fresh air and a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing on Sundermount

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and on for months now. I was suddenly inspired to finish it. Enjoy. =)

They were supposed to be looking for a rare flower for the potion maker in the Gallows courtyard. Anders had agreed to come along despite Fenris’ irritating presence because he needed more elfroot. It was much cheaper to find it himself than buying the overpriced low quality stuff that was sold in Kirkwall. He had found a good amount of elfroot but the flower was still eluding them.

There was a distinct lack of thugs and oversized spiders on the mountain today. Hawke had been throwing off subtle hints for a good part of the morning that he was in an amorous mood. Those hints had turned to gropes after it was clear there would be no fighting distractions. Varric had suggested they split up after the third time Hawke had palmed him. The rogue had pushed a very annoyed elf ahead of him before their fearless leader could say anything.

Hawke had been ecstatic at first but Anders had insisted that they keep searching like they were supposed to. He didn’t mind a little groping but had decided to let Hawke suffer a bit. It was entertaining watching him pout and he really had needed the elfroot. With a decent amount of it now tucked away in his pouch and Justice as far back as he could get from Hawke’s earlier endeavors, Anders thought that maybe it was time for a little fun.

“I’m bored,” Hawke sighed flopping down in the clearing they were in.

“You’re the one that brought us here,” Anders said mildly.

“I wanted to get out of Kirkwall,” he pouted. “Being locked up in my own home is not much fun when a certain apostate I know won’t put his lovely cock where I want it.”

“You haven’t been up to it until the last couple of weeks and the clinic has been busy,” Anders said standing over him. “Besides that, how is dragging me halfway up the mountain supposed to make me want to give you a good buggering?”

“There’s no one to interrupt,” Hawke said sitting up. He got to his knees and crawled forward. “We could go for as long as you want.”

“I think we both know you’ll wear out long before I will,” Anders snorted. “We’re not exactly alone either. What if Fenris or Varric is watching?”

“As long as they don’t interrupt they can watch all they want. I wouldn’t mind either of them joining in for that matter,” Hawke said with a smirk. “I don’t mind an audience and I know you won’t mind one either. Please Anders you know how much I love cock.”

“How did you sate this with Isabela?” Anders asked curiously as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hawke leaned forward and nuzzled him through several layers of cloth. “Toys,” he purred. “I think you’d be surprised at how well I can take a good pounding.”

“There’s a challenge in that statement,” Anders said smirking.

Hawke pushed open his coat and pushed aside his long shirt. “We could find out,” he said before mouthing his cock through his trousers.

“Not out here,” Anders said as he undid the bottom buckles on his coat. “You’re bed would be a much more comfortable place to find out.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Hawke said going back to nuzzling him. “Can we please do it now though? I know you’re interested.”

“How can I not be when you’ve been rubbing on me like that all morning?” said Anders.

“Please Anders,” he pleaded “I’m simply dying here! It’s been so long since I’ve been stuffed full of cock!”

Anders finished unbuckling his coat, unclasped the chain that held his pauldrons and dropped both to the ground beside him. “It is a nice day.”

“It would be nicer,” Hawke said nuzzling him again. “If your beautiful thick cock was surrounded by my nice tight arse.” Anders hummed and tapped his chin like he was considering it. Hawke gathered his robes and swept them off, leaving him completely nude with his stiff member bobbing between his legs. “You can fuck my mouth while I prepare myself.”

He pulled the laces on Anders’ trousers with his teeth while he conjured slick in one hand. That hand disappeared behind him and the look of pure bliss on Hawke’s face sent more blood to his already engorged cock. Anders smirked down at him and pushed his trousers to mid-thigh. His length was eagerly licked while Hawke pushed them down further. Anders swept his shirt off and dropped it on top of his coat.

Hawke sucked on the head of his cock while his fingers worked his own entrance. Anders ran his fingers through his dark hair as he took in more of his member. Looking down to see his back arched and his eyes dark with lust, Anders spread his legs wider and held his head firmly by the hair. Hawke’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock and Anders sighed in pleasure.

There was no need to hurry so Anders took his time thrusting slowly, Hawke taking a little more of him in each time. Every noise Hawke made sent pleasure rippling through him. Letting the tension build slowly, holding his head still while he slid in and out, base to tip and back again, reveling in every moan that vibrated along his cock.

“Get ready Hawke,” Anders groaned when his first orgasm was imminent.

With a greedy cast to his eyes Hawke took him in, lips stretched around the base of Anders’ cock. His fingers were still working his own arse while he fisted his own cock with the other. The man groaned again and Anders spent himself in his throat. Hawke was grinning, lips swollen, and a string of saliva dripping from his bottom lip to the tip of Anders’ cock.

“I came too,” he said holding up his hand before licking his spend off of it.

“That’s too bad,” said Anders shaking his head teasingly. “Now there’s no reason to stuff you full of my cock.”

“Oh yes there is,” said Hawke earnestly. He unbuckled Anders boots swiftly while he sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Anders gripped his hair again with a gasp. “You’re still ready. You can pound me until I’m ready again.”

“You’re determined to see how long we can go _right now_ aren’t you?” Anders said with a smirk. He sat and pulled his boots and trousers off as Hawke grinned broadly. “Very well.”

Hawke produced another palm full of slick and stroked Anders still stiff length to spread it. He then turned on his hands and knees, eagerly presenting his arse. On his knees behind his fellow mage, Anders took his hip in one hand and his own stiff member in the other. He pushed slowly inside, listening to the man’s steady soft moan until they were flush. With both hands on his hips Anders waited, his muscles clenching and releasing around him rhythmically.

“Maker,” Hawke groaned. “You feel so good…”

Anders pulled out and snapped his hips forward until they were flush again. The sounds Hawke made never diminished as he enthusiastically met his every thrust. Their little clearing was soon full of pleasured moans and the sounds of flesh slapping. He did nothing to stave off his second orgasm, just let it roll through him with an erratic rhythm and a tiny pause before continuing to pound into Hawke when he was encouraged to. His third orgasm took longer but the man under him was still making pleased noises of every sort. Anders paused however, buried to the hilt, and draped himself over Hawke’s back panting heavily.

“Why did you stop,” Hawke pouted breathily as he pushed back again.

“Because it’s time for you to do a little of the work,” Anders said keeping them flush. “I’m going to lie on my back and you can impale yourself on me for as long as you want.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Hawke said eagerly.

While they were rearranging themselves Anders heard the bushes rustle to their left. He watched and listened carefully but it wasn’t repeated. Hawke distracted him a little by sinking down on his cock. His face once again held an expression of pure ecstasy as he wiggled around. Anders laced his fingers under his head and watched, amused and aroused at the same time.

He was sort of amazed that Hawke was still flaccid but obviously enjoying himself immensely as his hips began rolling. His head was thrown back, eyes still dark with desire and hooded in pleasure. The pace Hawke set was slow, keeping him interested but drawing out their pleasure. Anders was still, loving the feel of tight warmth around his cock and the sun on his skin. They were quiet for a while, the clearing now full of pleased sighs.

“So,” Hawke said suddenly. He leaned forward a bit, hips never stopping, and tweaked Anders’ nipples. “Who did you like best?”

“Pardon?” Anders said after a pleased hum.

“Isabela’s little experiment,” said Hawke with a smirk. His nipples were pinched again then rubbed firmly. “You’ve had sex with most of our friends and I’m just a little jealous.”

“Ahhh…” Anders sighed. “Everyone was fun in their own way but I’d say Varric and Merrill.”

“What about Fenris?” he asked, his hips still rolling.

“If you like being pounded,” Anders said puffing his chest a bit. He was rewarded with a brief zap on his nipples and a smirk from Hawke. “He had a very nice dick but since you seem to like thick…you should try for Varric.”

“Big?” asked Hawke intently.

“I’ve never felt so stretched,” Anders said with a smirk.

Hawke clenched around him and Anders gasped. “Now I know I’m jealous,” he groaned rolling his hips a little faster. “Would you mind horribly if I gave it a go?”

“I wish you luck,” said Anders. “Would you mind if I tried to get Merrill in bed again?”

“Not at all,” Hawke said with a surprisingly warm smile. “I know you like the ladies more than I do. It might be good for the poor girl.” His smile turned wicked suddenly as he continued. “Right now I think our other elven friend might want some attention.” Hawke leaned back again, head turned to where Anders had heard the bushes rustle. “Come on out Fenris. I know you're there.”

Never once during this conversation had his hips stilled. Anders noticed that Hawke’s cock was now starting to become interested again and he felt the tension coiling in himself once more as well. It wasn’t too surprising to see the elf step out of the bushes to his left. It was surprising to see that his cock was very stiff through his very tight trousers. The elf’s expression was a strange mix of lust and annoyance.

“You are both whores,” he said evenly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hawke chuckled breathily.

“It keeps Justice controlled,” Anders said feeling a little exasperated. He grinned smugly pointing at the elf’s crotch. “You apparently like watching whores fuck so you’re no better really.”

Fenris growled but didn’t move and didn’t look away from them.

“Let’s be nice boys,” said Hawke as he finally stilled. He arched backwards with a self-assured grin, found Anders’ balls and sent the tiniest pulse of electricity through his fingers.

Anders jerked his hips upward and gasped. “You’ve been practicing that,” he said after he’d caught his breath. Fenris’ eyes had gone wide but he still hadn’t moved.

“ _A lot_ ,” Hawke said leaning forward again. “The first time I tried it my balls were numb for _hours_.”

The slow roll of his hips resumed and Anders laughed softly. He took Hawke’s semi-erect cock and began stroking giving him a little jolt as well. Hawke’s eyes clouded for a second and he moaned loudly. Leaning down he whispered in Anders’ ear, “I want him up my arse too.”

“You really do love dick,” said Anders quietly. “Have you ever taken two cocks before?”

“I’ve had one up my arse and one in my mouth at the same time,” he said with a smirk. “But not two down there. Please say yes. Please, please, pleeeeease.”

“If he agrees and if you promise to stop if you can’t take both,” Anders said seriously after a moment of thought.

Hawke’s face lit up with joy for a second before he nodded solemnly. They both turned to look at Fenris, who still hadn’t moved, and Hawke purred, “I think you’d be a little more comfortable without those tight pants.”

“Probably,” Fenris replied in a deadpan voice.

“You’d be even more comfortable without all that spiky armor,” Anders added in a low seductive tone.

“The sun feels good today,” said Hawke straightening. He was now rising and falling on Anders’ length, his bobbing slightly as he slapped them together again. Fenris’ eyes were riveted to the spectacle and he shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s just us Fenris,” Hawke said soothingly. “You could join us.”

“Join you?” he said doubtfully.

“Yes, join us,” said Anders as he beckoned. “Hawke wants your cock too.”

“There’s plenty of room,” Hawke said, eyes glazed with lust. “Think of it, both of you…I’ll be so stretched open…Maker please Fenris.”

“No strings, no feelings,” Anders added. “Just the three of us having fun. If you say no we won’t bother you about it. You can stand over there and wank while we fuck.”

“Please Fenris,” begged Hawke.

“No magic,” Fenris said looking from one to the other.

“Only a little to slick you up and then nothing else, I promise. Please Fenris,” Hawke pleaded.

“I promise,” Anders said when the elf’s gaze locked on his. “No magic.”

“All right,” said Fenris after a moment.

“Brilliant!” Hawke exclaimed bouncing rapidly for a moment. Anders groaned at the sudden stimulation.

Fenris undressed quickly, leaving his things in a pile before stalking over to them. Hawke created yet another palm full of grease that was transferred to Fenris’ hand. He was then behind Hawke, straddling Anders’ legs, pushing him forward gently until he leaned over Anders with his hands above his shoulders. The man above him gasped and Anders felt fingers pushing in above his cock.

“I have been on the receiving end of this,” said Fenris. “It will be interesting to feel it from this end.”

“Maker Fenris,” said Hawke breathlessly.

Those were that last words spoken in the clearing for a good long while. Fenris patiently stretched Hawke with his fingers, testing Anders’ patience, but it was well worth the wait. When the elf slowly added his cock to Hawke’s arse, the mage was panting fiercely. His eyes were closed and his arms were shaking but ecstasy was too mild to describe his facial expression this time. The added pressure and the feel of Fenris’ cock moving against his sent Anders into fits of delight.

Hawke moved, forward a little then back, shuddering as he did. Fenris’ hands appeared at his hips helping him keep the motion going. The pace was slow at first but quickly speeding. Hawke panted heavily, Anders moaned constantly and Fenris grunted steadily. It didn’t last long. With a wail that the Dalish probably heard, Hawke spent himself a second time, pulling Anders along for his fourth orgasm that day. Unable to hold himself up, Hawke collapsed on top of him moaning as Fenris drove into his arse rapidly.

Fenris collapsed to the side of them after he’d fallen over that edge as well. Anders managed to roll Hawke gently off of him. He was extremely lethargic about the whole process and hadn’t opened his eyes once. After a quick scan told him that nothing was amiss within their leader he lay back on the grass and relaxed in the bliss of great sex.

“Thank you,” Hawke said sluggishly after a while. “Both of you. Bela’s going to be so jealous…”

“You’re welcome Hawke,” Fenris said exchanging a sad look with Anders.

“You’re welcome Hawke,” Anders echoed.

“We should do this again sometime,” murmured Hawke. Anders was positive he was already half-asleep.

Fenris merely shrugged at his raised eyebrow. Silence fell and Anders was nearly asleep when the elf spoke. “I wonder where Varric is.”

“Hiding in the bushes somewhere with that portable ink thing he’s got,” said Anders confidently. “Watching and writing all of this down.”

“That’s…a terrible thought,” Fenris said.

“You’ll get used to it,” Anders said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
